Talk:Winter Gift
the two types... I don't like to disambig them by Dwayna vs Grenth because in the snowball fight, even if you are on Grenth's team, you get a "good" one for winning and a "bad" one for losing. It doesn't make sense to be awarded a "Winter Gift Dwayna" for winning when on Grenth's team does it? -PanSola 04:40, 27 December 2005 (UTC) BTW I also don't see the necessity of splitting them into two articles. The bad ones simply have a high probablity of exploding, otherwise behaves the same way as the good one. With little enough information as there is already, might as well keep them together. -PanSola 04:47, 27 December 2005 (UTC) :They don't stack. Two separate items, sorry. :) --Karlos 04:56, 27 December 2005 (UTC) ::I know that, and it doesn't affect my point whatsoever d-: -PanSola 04:59, 27 December 2005 (UTC) :::To elaborate on that: There's no question that they are two items. You're the one calling for consistent criteria in Bestiary, rememeber? The two items do not stack, how can you say they are one? :::Now, as far as names... I don't care.. Winter Gift and Winter Gift (spiked), Winter Gift (good) and winter Gift (bad), whatever. I simply used Dwayna and Grenth based on the lore of the storyteller in Ascalon and based on the fact that it's Grenth's necros that give the bad ones and Dwayna's priests that give the good ones. The Snowball Fight thing is the exception not the rule, don't know why you are taking that as the measuring stick, the collectors are a far mor obvious measuring stick. :::If the fact that they don't stack does not affect yout stand what so ever, then your Bestiary proposition (which is based on trying to be consistent with game mechanics) seems weak now. Who cares about consistency when we can just wing it? :) --Karlos 05:02, 27 December 2005 (UTC) ::::I'm agreeing they are two distinct items. I constructed the Winter Gift page this way. I just disagree they should be on different pages since they are so similar. Heck we don't separate the exp scrolls from the equipment scrolls into diff articles (even though I think they should be separated), we don't separate the dyes into diff articles, there are probably a few other different things that are dumped into the same article too. It's about whether ambiguous things should be merged or kept as separate articles, and so far GuildWiki hasn't exactly had a policy on that. The closest thing has been "If the different things are similar enough, use one article to talk about all of them", which is what I'm following here. I'm not going to defend anyone trying to argue that dyes should have individual articles, even if they actually have different names and graphics. -PanSola 05:31, 27 December 2005 (UTC) Just curious, but I've only gotten Candy Cane shards when giving the present to the Young Children in the 2006 event. I have not once gotten a Winter Gift. Is there another way to obtain one, or is this rare? 24.77.70.79 02:56, 27 December 2006 (CST) :hm... you should check the Present Hunt article page where you will find more info on who gives presents and who doesn't. Saelfaer 21:17, 27 December 2006 (CST) It might be wrong but i think the page data isn't correct, i have gotten a peppermint candy cane even in the 2006 gifts... yet i have not yet recieved a wintergreen candy cane, the ones i have are from collectors... so maybe the 'peppermint 2005, wintergreen 2005' might be a little bit wrong :) anyone else who got wintergreen canes from the gifts? Saelfaer 21:17, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I seem to constantly be getting candy cane shards this year...--''Lemming64'' 10:21, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I read about this on guildwarsguru yesterday and went to Lion's Arch to confirm. I did get a Peppermint Candy Cane from the gifts I got to Scrappy Jhim (also 3 Snowman Summoners and an eggnog). BladeDVD 14:30, 28 December 2006 (CST) Rainbow cc/wintergreen CC/Yuletide tonic I doubt he gives it. I have been giving him presents for 5 hours for the sake of making this article correct. I have gotten a ton of eggnog, snowman summoners, peppermint CCs (not so much), and ver rarely the candy cane shards. I have not however, gotten any Rainbow candy canes, wintergreen candy canes or yuletide tonic.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 20:59, 2 January 2007 (CST) *1 Eggnogs (26.1%) *1 Peppermint Candy Cane (23.9%) *1 Spiked Eggnogs (23.5%) *1 Snowman Summoner (21.4%) *1 Candy Cane Shards (4.85%) Note: Percentages in parenthesis related to item likelihood are not official but estimates based on opening a total of 556 gifts (after January 1st, in case that affects the percentages). Opening 1497 Winter Gifts on march 31 2009 gave following "droprate": *1 Eggnogs (20.2%) *1 Peppermint Candy Cane (23.0%) *1 Spiked Eggnogs (26.8%) *1 Snowman Summoner (23.8%) *1 Candy Cane Shards (6.2%) Could someone combine these two totals to calculate a new overall droprate? (T/ ) 17:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Total opening 556+1497 gifts makes the droprate *1 Eggnogs (21.8%) *1 Peppermint Candy Cane (23.3%) *1 Spiked Eggnogs (25.9%) *1 Snowman Summoner (23.1%) *1 Candy Cane Shards (5.9%) /eskerod